This invention relates generally to currency stackers apparatus, and particularly to apparatus for validating paper currency and for providing the same into tamper-proof currency stackers boxes, such as used in the gaming or vending industries.
Gaming or vending apparatus frequently include devices for receiving paper money, validating it, providing it into a secure receptacle, and providing a signal to the apparatus, e.g., a slot machine (in the case of the gaming industry), a non-alcoholic beverage vending machine (in the case of the vending industry), etc., of the acceptance of the paper currency.
In particular, prior art currency handling apparatus typically include a cash or "stacker" box for storing a stack of accepted paper currency bills or banknotes therein, a currency validator for checking the validity of a paper bill or banknote inserted into the validator, and a transport mechanism for carrying an accepted bill or banknote from the validator into the cash box or for ejecting a rejected, i.e., non-validated, bill or banknote. The validator typically comprises plural conveyor belts for engaging the longitudinal edges of the inserted bill or banknote to carry it past a plurality of optical and magnetic sensors. The sensors serve to sense various portions of the bill and to provide electrical signals responsive thereto to associated microprocessor or control means (usually forming a portion of the validator or, in some cases, forming a portion of the apparatus to which the validator is connected) to determine if the bill is a valid, and its denomination. If the bill is genuine, the bill is transported by the transport mechanism, e.g., a pair of belts which also engage the longitudinal peripheral edges of the bill or banknote, into a waiting cash box.
One type of prior art stacker box includes a banknote conveying mechanism, e.g., a pair of drive belts, and an associated "punch" plate mechanism (e.g., a pusher) and means to operate the same so that a banknote introduced into the stacker box is carried to a position therein where it is pushed by the punch plate mechanism onto a stack of banknotes already within the box. Once the cash box is full, i.e., the stack of bills reaches a predetermined amount, it is removed from the apparatus, the currency removed therefrom, and then it is remounted to the apparatus for reuse. One example of the foregoing type of stacker box is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,135 (Isobe et al.).
While the above type of stacker box is suitable for its intended purposes, it is somewhat complex in construction and hence relatively expensive to manufacture and maintain. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,361 (Isobe et al.) there is disclosed a stacker box with a removable punch plate assembly. While that device enables reuse of the punch plate mechanism, thus lowering costs somewhat, it still leaves much to be desired from the standpoint of complexity and expense.
A need thus exists for a cash box and a paper currency handling apparatus which is simple in construction, low in cost, and which provides sufficient security for its contents.